


Off the Backboard.

by Samanthaa23



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Never Transferred to Nissen, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthaa23/pseuds/Samanthaa23
Summary: Isak and Even meet for the first time during a basketball game between Bakka and Nissen.They don't meet again until 5 years later at a charity basketball game.Alternative Basketball AU.This is a one-shot that was requested (:*Edited!*





	Off the Backboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to KeriJoh1515 for requesting this. 
> 
> I know nothing about basketball so this was a really big challenge! I hope it's okay. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Requests are also welcomed! ♡

Today was the day. Isak had been hitting the gym pretty hard for the past few weeks trying to stay in shape for the upcoming basketball game. Even though it was only a silly high school game it meant a lot to Isak because he and his friends had been working hard and training for months.

  
They had inevitably won the past 6 matches and that put them tied at the top of the leaderboard with Bakka. Hartvig Nissen and Bakka had a rivalry that went back generations so obviously this meant a lot to each school. Isak loved being part of that, he hadn't felt part of anything for the first two years of high school. Other than the 6's in all of his classes, he usually felt like he was drifting through life. Isak could hide his nerdiness behind quick wit and biting sarcasm but when it came to his athleticism Isak had no way of down playing it.   
  
Isak had never felt part of something completely. That was until this year, Isak had a revelation of sorts and after some deliberation he finally came out to the boys, it was awkward as fuck but he would never forget how accepting they were. He could live without Magnus' constant invasive questions about his sex life, but that's just how Magnus is, he has no filter whatsoev  
  
Then Isak had been coerced into joining the basketball team, after his growth spurt and reaching over 6 foot tall, Jonas had made a pretty good argument as to why he'd be an asset to the team. That is how he, Magnus, Madhi and Jonas had all come to play on the school's basketball team without a single clue how to play. Isak had panicked slightly when confronted with the locker room situation, most of the guys knew he was gay and it hadn't really affected him up until now. He didn't know whether his team mates would be comfortable thinking about him seeing them undress, however Isak really needn't have worried because they were all cool guys and they realised the difference between attraction and platonically showering together.   
  
Now though the boys had actually become really invested in the sport and once coach had explained the intricate rules all they had to do was practice, practice, practice. Isak had also been receiving pointers from Sana on how to sink baskets and how to bend his knees properly. He'd never admit to anyone how much she actually helped him and she promised she'd keep it their secret as long as Isak helped her with her biology homework and studied with her. It was a win-win and he could never say no to his best bud.  
  
That brought Isak here; stood at the sidelines feeling the tension in the air. The game was about to begin and the entire gym was buzzing. Isak felt alive as the entire atmosphere sent shocks like lightning through his body. His jersey clung to him tightly as he did a few more stretches. Their team wore a blue and white kit, it wasn't much but Isak loved having the name Valtersan plastered against his back as he played.   
  
The team's positioned themselves around the court and Isak as captain was in the centre circle. He didn't really recognise any of the Bakka players, they were all scattered around the court and Isak's adrenaline was pumping which made it hard for him to make out any of the faces attached to the red jerseys. It was all a blur of colour and noise.  
  
Isak was staring at the centre line when he noticed a pair of trainers on the other side. He looked up to determine who they belonged to, obviously the other teams captain, but when Isak looked up he was captivated by the bright blue eyes that were staring down at him. Holy fuck their teams captain was gorgeous. He had his hair in a stupid bandana that actually seemed to suit him, his cheek bones and jaw were like woah. Isak could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he couldn't decide whether it was the game or the affect the guy in front of him was having on him.  
  
Isak was snapped out of his thoughts when the coach blew the whistle, he took one last glance at the guy, who fucking winked at him. What the fuck. Isak was dazed for a second until his brain started to function again and he remembered he was supposed to be playing too. He took off with the ball and threw it towards Jonas. Jonas caught it and was able to sink a basket from just after the three point line. The entire gym cheered and Isak knew this game was going to be interesting to say the least.  
  
***  
  
It was minutes before the end of the game and Nissen was leading by 62 - 60. Isak's legs were screaming at his from the exertion, his body was aching and he couldn't wait to ride the high of this buzz at home in bed. Isak had tracked the movement of the other teams captain throughout the game and during lulls in the progressive game play Isak admired his legs that seemed to go on for miles. Isak was pretty fucking tempted to find the guy after the match and see what he looked like pressed against a wall and panting into his mouth. Unfortunately Isak thoughts were not in the game which equalled in an opportunity for one of the Bakka players to collide with him. It hurt like hell when he landed on his side but there was no way he wasn't spending the last few minutes on the court. He stood up and winced when he accidentally jerked his body a bit too suddenly.  
  
He nodded to the coach when he was asked if he was okay to continue. Isak wanted to in this. They played with everything they had and yet it all came crashing down around him when one of the guys from the other team had possession of the ball, Isak could here the crowd screaming 'come on Elias', Isak watched as the ball sailed through the air and just as the klaxon sounded the ball hit the back board and fell into the basket.  
  
The final score was 62-63 and Isak felt dejected. He shook hands with all the players as they all headed towards the locker rooms. Isak headed straight towards the shower trying to wash away the defeat. He  was surrounded by his teammates who were consoling each other and laughing and joking but Isak's mood just couldn't seem to lift.  
  
Once he had said goodbye to the guys as they left the locker room, he stayed behind to collect his thoughts and slowly got dressed. After another ten minutes Isak finally found the courage to head home and wallow. Isak entered the hallway outside the locker room and was shocked to find the other teams captain stood nonchalantly leaning against the wall. His eyes lit up as he lay eyes on Isak.  
  
"Halla. I'm um...Even. I just wanted to say good game, you guys played really well" Isak stood there trying to decide if this Even guy was making fun of him or not, but the twinkle in his eye seemed to let Isak know that that wasn't the intention.  
  
Isak didn't know why but he found himself moving closer to Even on instinct. He hadn't said a word in response to him and yet his feet seemed like they were moving on their own. Isak felt courageous for some reason, he found himself stood in front of Even their chests touching. Isak looked into Even's eyes and saw his eyebrow quirked cockily. Isak really needed to wipe that smug look of his face so he lunged forward and captured Even's mouth in a seering kiss. He pulled back for a second trying to regain his composure unsure of what exactly he had just done to a stranger. His fantasy definitely hadn't come close to the real thing.  
  
Isak didn't have chance to think for very long as Even pulled him closer by his hips and attached his lips to Isak's. Isak moaned at the clash of teeth and tongue, he was glad he wasn't wearing his basketball shorts anymore because they would have definitely been tented at this moment in time. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other, hands roaming. It was exhilarating to be making out in the hallway.  
  
Isak pushed himself away from Even's chest, decidedly trying to form some sort of coherent sentence to explain what had just happened.  
  
"So I'm Isak just in case you were wondering" they both laughed and Isak was pretty sure that Even's laugh was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.  
  
The moment was broken when they heard footsteps coming around the corner. Isak stepped backwards and found himself leaning on the wall opposite from Even waiting for whoever it was to pass them. The girl who came round the corner was pretty with short blonde hair. She looked down the hall and when she spotted Even she seemed to have found a purpose and her steps hastened.  
  
Even sported a deer in headlights look as the girl came to stand by his side. Isak watched in horror as the girl kissed him on the cheek and said 'congratulations on the win baby, how about we go home and celebrate?'  
  
Even glanced between Isak and Sonja before introducing them to each other "Isak this is my um...girlfriend Sonja". Isak couldn't think of a fathomable response so he stood there trying to decide if he could run away from this situation without seeming like a complete weirdo.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm just going to ...go. Bye" Isak pretty much jogged down the hallway and around the corner, he found a classroom that was open and slipped inside. Isak pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid down it as his knees gave out, he didn't understand what was up with him tonight. He didn't even have the excuse of being drunk and yet he was making out with strangers. Strangers who have girlfriends. Ugh. This was definitely not how he imagined that ending.  
  
Isak gave himself a few minutes before checking if the coast was clear. He headed home trying to figure out how he could avoid seeing Even ever again.

Over the next few weeks Isak couldn't get Even out of his head, he'd stalked pretty much all the social media sites trying to find any sign of him. In the end all he found was the names of the Bakka basketball team a long with a picture. It must have been taken when they received the trophy for winning. At the bottom in bold was the name:

# Even Bech Naesheim. 

Isak finally knew his name but he also knew that he had a girlfriend, so Isak gave up the hopes of ever being with someone like him. Isak buried himself in his books and graduated high school. He dated casually and had random hook-up's but every so often Isak couldn't get the floofy haired giraffe out of his mind. 

 

 

* * *

 

**5 Years Later!**  
  
Isak couldn't believe he was walking the halls of Hartvig Nissen again. It had been five years since he last set foot inside this building and he didn't realise just how sentimental he was about it until he was actually here. It didn't really make a difference in the end it was just brick and mortar and all the friends he acquired from school were still as prominent in his life today as there were back then.  
  
Isak made his way to the locker room and headed inside. He found the coach waiting for him.  
  
"Isak I'm so glad you decided to come and play this charity match for us. I can't believe how different you look. I hope you can still play as well as you did back then though" Isak huffed in agreement, he was a little rusty but he was glad that the coach had thought of him when trying to get together a team of ex students from different school around Oslo to play a charity match against each other.  
  
Isak hadn't seen who exactly was on the rosta but Isak needed a break from medical school and this had come up at the most opportune time.  
  
"I'm glad you thought of me, I'll start getting changed" Isak headed towards his old locker and started to change into his jersey and basketball shorts. He was daydreaming as he heard voices filling into the locker room, their voices echoes around the room.  
  
He looked over and saw Jonas rushing towards him and nudged him playfully.  
  
"Can't believe we're back here again. It's fucking weird"  
  
"Mhmm" Isak turned to take in all the other guys who had starting to change around him, trying to notice if he recognised anyone. He was about to turn back round to speak to Jonas when eyes met with one of the guys across the room. His entire body sparked with recognition as he realised that it was Even Bech Naesheim who was stood across from him. They hadn't spoken or even seen each other after their encounter outside the locker room. Now though he couldn't help but let his eyes take in Even's body, Even seemed to notice and squirmed under Isak's gaze, after a few seconds he blushed before turning to speak to the guy next to him. Isak was glad that for once it wasn't his own cheeks that we're dusted pink. He liked that he had that affect on someone even if they were an asshole with a girlfriend.  
  
They each made their way to the court after some encouraging words (yelling) from coach. Isak couldn't help but smile as he found himself stood on the sideline of the court. He could feel his body thrumming, he really did miss the excitement. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to this feeling, no matter how long it had been.  
  
They game went on and instead of the crowd cheering for opposing teams it was a whirlwind of screaming and cheering for everyone. It felt like there were no winners or losers only a feeling of joy for each player who got to play today. They all played harder than ever, hoping to be entertaining and obviously some of the guys were hung up on old high school rivalries which created just the right amount of tension to keep the momentum of the game building.  
  
In the end the score was tied and each player high fived and fist bumped each other after what they had achieved today.  
  
Isak was invited to go out and celebrate with some of the guys who had been involved today, he reluctantly declined as he had a lot of revision for his upcoming exams and damn did he realise that medical school was gruelling. Sometimes his insomnia helped his cram during the late nights but now his entire body felt drained and he really needed his head on a pillow. Stat.  
  
Isak headed to the entrance of the school and sat himself on a bench. He'd always found some sort of peace sat here and now he just wanted to see if the tranquil feeling returned. Isak closed his eyes and let the cold air wash over him.  
  
He felt the bench creek beside him as someone sat down. Isak opened his eyes and turned to see Even sat there looking at him expectantly. 

  
"What do you want?"  
  
Instead of answering Even pulled a joint from behind his ear and lit it slowly. Isak watched as the smoke swirled around them, Even took a few drags before offering the joint to him. Isak took it and couldn't help but smile at Even.  
  
"Maybe we can start again? Just so you know Sonja isn't going to interrupt us" Isak squinted at Even whilst taking a drag trying to determine whether Even considered that tactful or not.  
  
"And...why would I care?"  
  
"You wouldn't I guess... I just thought you'd want to know I'm single" Isak sighed, he didn't want to admit to himself but most of the guys he'd kissed never compared to that one kiss he'd received from Even. That dick had ruined all other random hook up's for him and Isak hated it.

"Whatever. I'm going home" Isak got up from the bench but before he'd even had time to take a step forward he felt a hand grab at his wrist. In a matter of seconds he was spun round and came face to face with Even their noses almost bumping into each other. Isak couldn't help but feel the electricity spark through him. This time it wasn't Isak who made the first move, Even surged forward and kissed Isak with intensity. It didn't matter that Isak wanted to hate him, his attraction to Even was clear and the way he kissed him made his entire head spin.  
  
"Your place or mine?" Even asked with a grin plastered to his face.  
  
Once inside Isak's bedroom it didn't take long before their clothes were in heaps strewn across the floor. Isak couldn't find it in himself to care especially when Even was doing amazing things with his mouth. It felt like his hands were all over his body; playing with his nipples, caressing his side, cupping his balls. His entire body was on fire with the sensation and Even was sucking his cock like a god damn vacuum.  
  
"Even fuck .oh .. oh ..off. I don't want to come yet" Even unwillingly stopped and crawled up the bed to leisurely kiss and nip at Isak's lips. Isak reached into the draw beside him and thrust the lube and condom at Even. Even laughed at Isak's forwardness and Isak rolled his eyes.  
  
Even lubed up his fingers and Isak noticed how Even's pupils were blown wide. The blue that was usually prominent was now almost non-existant and Even leaned down to kiss Isak with pure lust as he slowly circled Isak's rim with his fingers.  
  
The entire room was filled with Isak's moans as Even relentlessly massaged his prostate, he now had three fingers deeply inserted inside him. Isak had never known pleasure like It, he was sure that Even had fucking magic fingers because Isak couldn't think clearly and all that he could seem to say was a string of curse words.  
  
Even pulled out his fingers carefully and Isak was shocked at how empty he felt, Even quickly rolled the condom on himself and Isak couldn't take it any longer, he wrapped his legs around Even's back, encouraging him to hurry up. Even positioned himself and pushed inside slowly. He stared down at Isak and caressed his cheek, it felt so intimate and yet it was the most mind blowing sex Isak had ever had and Even hadn't even started moving yet. Once Even finally bottomed out, he slowly pulled back and pushed back in. It was torturously slow and with each thrust Isak arched his back. His nerve ending were lighting up and his moans were getting louder and louder as Even started speeding up.  
  
They were both panting heavily, moaning into each other's mouths instead of kissing. Isak was digging his fingers into Even's back trying decide if he wanted him closer or not. The sensation he was feeling was all too much or too little, Isak couldn't make sense of it, it was consuming his entire body. His dick was leaking, each thrust was hitting his prostate and whenever Even circled his hips it felt like stars behind his eyelids.  
  
"Come for me baby" Even whispered in his ear and that was all it took before Isak was coming untouched. Come splattered between them and Isak's entire body was riding the high of the orgasm. It didn't take long for Even to follow suit and they collapsed in a heap together.  
  
After a few minutes Even gingerly pulled out and removed the condom tossing it at the side of the bed. He rolled onto his side next to Isak and they both sported the same dopey smiles.  
  
"I really think we did this the wrong way round. I'd really like to get to know you Isak. I didn't intend to sleep with you but fuck that was amazing" Isak blushed he never usually knew what to say after sex but he didn't seem to mind being sat here with Even all come covered and sweaty. It seemed natural somehow.  
  
"Yeah. Wow. I know I guess maybe we should talk before round two" Even nuzzled his nose in Isak's shoulder.  
  
"How about we nap first, then shower, then I take you on a date" Isak smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Even's lips. He really like the sound of that. Before long Isak found his eyes drooping closed, he felt Even gently cleaning him up with a tissue before dropping back down beside him and placing his arm under Isak's head. Isak fell asleep blissfully in Even's arms.

* * *

  
  
**1 year later**  
  
Even and Isak were sat on the couch in their new apartment, it wasn't much but it was theirs. Their friends had been over helping them unpack but they had all scurried out pretty quickly when it seemed they couldn't take their hands off each other long enough to hold a conversation.   
  
They were half heartedly watching the basketball game that was playing on the T.V Even was rubbing circles into Isak's thigh, slowly moving his hand higher and higher. Isak was melting into the sofa, he didn't know how his entire body still reacted the way it did to Even. Their lust for each other was never sated even after a year of being together and now that they were in love it only added to the intensity of their relationship.  
  
Isak finally gave in, he couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed Even's hand and moved it to cup his groin. Even laughed before he pinned Isak's body under him on the sofa. They were grinding and kissing each other. Every small thing that made it so intimate was now intensified because there was the added benefit of knowing where to touch each other to make them fall apart completely.  
  
Even sucked the sensitive skin just above Isak's collarbone and he was done. He was completely wrecked by this man and he wouldn't have it any other way...  
  
Isak couldn't help but thank basketball for changing his entire life. Although he really couldn't sit through an entire game without sporting a boner which was hella awkward. He was happy and that was what was important. 

 _Fin_.


End file.
